The Road Now Traveled
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmDianeSchonke  SUMMARY: what if Diane hadn't been stalled at the sign out? What if she'd survived?... COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Road Now Traveled

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Diane Schonke

CATEGORY: AU

TIMELINE: starts during Skeleton Crew seconds before Diane was murdured

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES #1: have had this idea in my head for quite a while now, perhaps even two years, but only now got myself to write it. Hope it doesn't suck...

AUTHOR'S NOTES #2: Writing this fic was a completely new and different experience from anything I've ever written before. Here is a canon pairing, that was deliberately ignored by fans and writers for over a decade and not a single fic was written for it until now (that I know of, all my searches came up empty).

Terribly ironic since it's also a relationship that had gone on for so many years, was so important, had so much influence on Harm, his personality and later life; a relationship that was more canon and public and official than Harm and Mac's ever was (until FWAFS) and the only relationship of Harm's that had proggressed further than any other relationship of his until FWAFS. Yet, it was completely ignored.

Not just ignored, but sometimes even hated and resented, as was hated and resented Diane for what she was to Harm and what her unfortunate and unfair death did to Harm and how it had changed his life and his personality, thus also influencing his later wannabe relationship with Mac.

Wonder what JAG would be like had Diane survived and how Harm and Mac would've related had Harm gone through with his plans for him and Diane...

---------------------------

SUMMARY: what if Diane hadn't been stalled at the sign out? What if she'd survived?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For once feeling happy that she'd evaded losing time at the sign out checkpoint by not letting the guard lure her into a chat, Diane walked swiftly towards the long term parking lot of the anchorage at Naval Station Norfolk. She had somewhere important to be and didn't want to lose precious time.

Diane slammed the door of the car shut, turned the key, backed out of the parking spot and disappeared down the street. A plink was heard as a bullet from a silenced Berretta hit a trash can that had been standing behind the car just a second after the car had moved from it's parking spot. Had Diane not moved the car then she would've been killed by it.

The figure with crazed eyes lurking in the shadows stared over the sights of the weapon cursing his luck. Had he been just a second faster he would've gotten her, as it was he'd hit the trash can.

He growled and quickly hid the weapon, looking around, then turned, disappearing down the dock.

----------------------------------------------------

Diane stopped the car in front of the brick building and shut it off.

Nerves raging, she took a deep breath and leaned her forehead on the steering wheel. The following hours would decide her future.

Then she released her breath, squared her shoulders and opened the door.

The second she rose out of the vehicle strong arms wound around her and passionate lips claimed her own.

She stiffened for a moment, but then recognized her "assailant". Moaning, she put her arms around his neck, fingers tangling into the short hair, nails lightly scratching the back of his neck, as she gave herself over to the kiss.

It'd been a long time since they'd last kissed, too long. 6 long, lonely months on high seas, with only mail and phone calls to sooth their hearts.

There wasn't a place on Earth she'd rather be than here.

Finally they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Her eyes were black, partly from the darkness of the night and partly from the power of the kiss.

She gazed into his eyes "Hey there." was whispered against his lips, her sweet breath teasing them and being inhaled into his body.

"Hey back." he murmured huskily. "Welcome home."

"If I am to receive such a greeting everytime I get home, I'm gonna have to leave more often." she smiled impishly.

"You can forget that, there's no way in hell I'm ever letting you go again." he growled seductively with a deep timber that never failed to send powerful shivers through her body. Then he changed the topic. "You have your luggage in there?"

"Yes." she looked at him curious.

"Good. Now get your cute little behind in the passenger seat, we have somewhere to be." normally she wouldn't have followed an order not connected to work so easily, but she was intrigued. What did he have in mind?

"So you think I have a 'cute' and 'little' behind, don't you, LCDR?" she flirted back. It'd been a long time since she was last able to do it and this new freedom was too tempting to resist. Then she suggestively dropped her gaze to his hips. "You don't have a bad one either."

He shook his head, laughing. "Oh no, you don't. Stop looking at me with those eyes cause otherwise we're not gonna be going anywhere but to my bedroom and I have important plans. Now, give me the keys and let's get going."

She canted her head and observed him, trying to read him. But he was purposely not meeting her eyes. Finally she gave in and handed him the keys, walking around the car to the passenger side, climbing in as she hadn't had a chance to lock the vehicle before Harm had accosted her.

Harm let out a grin and grabbed his duffel, from where it was sitting on the ground nearby, threw it into the trunk and got in.

----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated!

As for Mac... she doesn't really have a role here, since this fic is about the time before she was even at JAG, but she will have a cameo appearance in the epilogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm got in the car and put his seat belt on.

Then he looked at Diane and pulled some black fabric out of his pocket.

"Will you put this on for me?" he pled. She gave the fabric a considering look.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise where I'm taking you and I don't want it to be spoiled. Once there you can take it off. I've taken the next week off, so we'll be there for a while."

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but secretly appreciated him going to such lengths just to do something nice for her.

She wouldn't have trusted any other man and would never put a blindfold on willingly, but she'd known Harm for 14 years and loved him through all of them, after having fallen in love with him during the Academy. She knew he'd never hurt a woman (unless she tried to kill him or someone else) and especially not her. Thanks to Trish, Sarah and Annapolis he was a true officer and gentleman.

Diane personally knew both remarkable women and admired them greatly. She'd met Trish when Harm had invited her, Keeter and Turner over to his house for Christmas holidays while still at the Academy. The three men were in their third year by then and she in her second.

Diane had actually met Sturgis first, just a day or two after starting her first day, then he introduced her to the other two. She hated cliches, but when she met Harm she started believing in love at first sight. They'd become quick friends, however their friendship was somewhat strained by the ever-present sexual tension of two people in love who were forbidden from acting on their feelings. As their friendship grew they developed a silent agreement to wait with starting a relationship until they would be in a position to make it a long haul relationship, with nothing between them and nothing stopping them. The situation in which they were now.

She'd never admitted it to anyone, but she was hurt when he didn't invite her to La Jolla that first year too. He had invited only Sturgis and Jack.

Rationally she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but had done it out of consideration for her.

Really, who would expect a smart, young girl, who is also very beautiful, to do something as risky as going some place unknown with three guys she'd known only for a couple of months in this day and age when rape according to national statistics happens every 30 seconds? So, Harm was being considerate in not wanting to put her on the spot by having to refuse his offer by not even making the offer.

Still, because of some strange, twisted reason she was hurt that he hadn't asked her if she wanted to go with him... er, them... and meet his parents... er, spend the holidays with his parents.

Next year... he'd asked...

And she'd accepted immediately.

Which is why she was trusting him now fully, with everything she was and had, her body, her mind, her soul... her heart, knowing he'd never hurt her.

Without another word she took the cloth from his hands and tied it around her head, settling it so she wasn't able to see anything.

She smiled softly in Harm's direction at his quiet "Thank you." and sat back as he started her car and drove out of the alley.

----------------------------------------------------

A man dressed in black jumped out of the car that was sitting by the curb just as LTJG Diane Schonke's car pulled out of the alley, carrying two passengers. The would-be killer stepped away from his own car, further onto the road and pulled out his gun. He aimed at his target's car and when he had the smaller head in his sights he pulled the trigger...

To have nothing happen.

Startled he pulled back the gun only to find out it had jammed.

Just then headlights flooded the road from behind him.

----------------------------------------------------

Billy Bob Benjo was driving his rig through the quiet and dark streets of Union Station. He was a little tired after a day of driving, but there was just one last delivery he had to make. He never saw the black-clothed figure, blending perfectly with the night and shadows, standing in the middle of the road.

----------------------------------------------------

CDR Holbarth turned just in time to see the headlights of a huge Kenworth just 2 seconds away from him. He only had the time to realize that he was about to die, and experience the agony of that realization, when he was hit by 40 tons of steel, aluminium, plastic and chrome.

----------------------------------------------------

The rig bumped suddenly, startling Billy Bob. He shrugged, he must've run over a dog or something, since he couldn't imagine a human being stupid enough to be out this late and even worse: standing in the middle of the road; and drove on. Stopping to him was pointless as the dog surely hadn't survived.

Behind him, the mangled body of a would-be-murderer-and-rapist lay on the road, testament to the fact that there really is such a thing as cosmic justice.

----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! 

PS: yeah, I know, this was a cheap way of dealing with Holbarth, but I think the guy deserved it. More than jail time, after which he would've been let out.

So short because the next chapter is a completely new scene

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not making any excuses, you all know how real life can get...

Remember, Holbarth had a silencer on his pistol.

Which was also the reason why they'd found Diane only in the morning even though her car had been so near the ship and the sign-out post. They would've heard the gunshot and then caught the killer otherwise. Unless they were completely incompetent, like my country's police is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been on the road for an hour when Harm decided that Diane could finally take off the blindfol.

"You can take it off now, Di!" he called softly.

No answer.

"Di?"

He turned off the softly-playing radio and quickly glanced towards her, returning his eyes to the road immediately. Then he smirked.

He could now hear his girlfriend softly snoring, having fallen asleep during the ride. The blindfold had acted as a sleeping mask for the dead tired young woman, taking away the distraction of things like the glare of incoming headlights and streetlights, and Harm was glad that she was getting some sleep, hopefully restful sleep. So he left it on.

From what she'd written him, the last couple of weeks had been exhausting and mentally taxing. The last few weeks of a sea duty are always the toughest, just as the last few hours of a long trip, the excitement of soon being home making them seem much longer than they are. And if what he hoped had happened had really happened, then Diane had really had good reason for excitement and nerves, waiting even more anxiously than normally for the voyage to be over.

He pulled to a stop in front of a cabin and just sat there for a few minutes, contemplating things, as the silent engine cooled off.

The interior of the car was silent except for Diane's soft breathing and Harm just sat there, luxuriating in her presence and in the fact that she was there, right beside him, after so long.

He looked at her and smiled softly at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. He knew there was no way he could bring himself to wake her up now, so he decided to just carry her inside and put her straight to bed.

They would talk in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------

He opened the passenger door carefully so he was able to stop Diane from falling to the ground, seeing as she was sleeping leaned against it.

He let her lean against his chest as he wrapped one arm under her armpit and the other under her knees, lifting her out of the seat.

He stopped as she murmured something in her sleep, sighed gently and murmured again. This time he was able to recognize his name and he smiled. Few things in life are better than hearing the woman you love say your name in that loving and longing tone while sleeping, because no-one can lie in sleep and everything said while sleeping is completely truthful, their feelings completely honest. Besides, his heart probably couldn't have taken it had she said some other man's name.

With his priceless burden he made his way into the bedroom, careful to turn on only the most necessary lights.

Once there he gently lowered Diane on the left side of the bed and started undoing her shoes. The rest of her clothes followed until she lay there only in panties, before he temporarily covered her with a light blanket, so she wouldn't get cold or woke up before he came back with her night-clothes, so he could put her under the covers.

He didn't drool, nor cop a feel, that wasn't him. He wasn't some pervert, much less a sexual predator. No, in this case he was a man who'd been in love with the woman before him for years, who'd been his lover for years.

Even though they weren't weekly lovers, they were regular lovers.

There'd always been a silent understanding that they would make a commitment to each other when they'd be in the position to do so and, even though they'd agreed that the other can have other lovers, neither had been able to bring themself to go to someone else.

No matter how bad it looked, Harm had never slept with Maria, the flight attendant. The primary reason was Diane, the secondary was the unwritten male codex that governs male relations. Having sex with your friend's previous lover is one of the biggest no-no's there is, unless you are truly in love with her and she with you. Then there is also the fact that it just wouldn't feel right and that it's just wrong on so many levels.

(AN: he had that weekend with Kate after Season 1, as revealed in the S6 ep when she came back, that's why I didn't mention Kate)

Nonetheless, Harm and Diane had been in a sort of committed relationship for years now, having made a promise to each other that they'd be together when they'd be able to. Now they were finally able to be together and that was a relationship in which it is, not only not a crime, but also normal and even expected of you to undress your partner to get her ready for bed if she's sleeping and she wouldn't be thankful if you've woken her up just so she could do what you, her lover, can do yourself.

Momentarily he'd covered her with a blanket to keep her warm then left to get their luggage out of the car, securing it and securing the cabin once he was done.

Then he rifled through his duffel for one of his biggest t-shirts and gently pulled it over Diane's head and gently slipped her arms through the holes. Once he was done he gathered her clothes and hung the uniform up, while folding the rest and putting them on a dresser nearby.

He was exceedingly gentle and careful not to wake her, but it was still a testament to how taxing the past weeks had been for her to sleep so deeply through all of that.

Once he'd gotten her changed he uncovered the right side of the bed and moved her there, to cover her with the sheet and the blanket.

Noting that she was still sleeping he took what he needed out of his duffel and made his way to the bathroom.

Once done he checked the house if it was secure, again, and slipped into the bed behind her, drawing the beautiful woman into his arms.

Sleep came quickly, too quickly for the man who wanted to spend a few quiet hours just enjoying holding the woman he'd missed so much in his arms.

Yet, exhaustion of a past work day and the excitement of having Diane back with him had both taken a toll on him and he was asleep in no time.

----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this one's short cause it's a separate scene. The next one will be about two times longer.

Will try to update soon if my disk won't give up on me (it spontaneously turned off twice half hour ago, since then I've been backing up everything I could think of).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A feeling of warmth and safety greeted Diane as she floated slowly to wakefulness.

She smiled in her half-sleep and enjoyed the warmth at her back.

Luxuriously she stretched, feeling and hearing muscles, bones and vertebrae click into place. The heavy arm around her waist pulled her back against the big, hot (temperature-wise) body behind her.

She opened her eyes to encounter an unfamiliar bedroom, tastefully furnished in dark colors, with a decidedly masculine style.

She was not surprised to realize she was laying on the right side of the bed, her preffered side, nor that she had one of Harm's T-shirts on, knowing that she could trust him to take care of her while she was out of it. Just another perk of many of a 14 years long relationship. One of those was also the fact that Harm knew how much she loved wearing his shirts, they were more comfortable than her own and, more importantly, still carried his scent, which always made her feel safe besides liking to have her skin smell of him.

A warm kiss was suddenly bestowed upon her neck, making her shiver and she turned, meeting the aquamarine eyes of the man she loved.

"Morning." he greeted with a voice still husky from sleep.

"Morning yourself." she returned before she hooked her hand behind his neck and drew his lips to hers for a good-morning-kiss.

"So, where are we?" she asked after they'd broken apart.

"Somewhere in Virginia, Frank's cabin, I honestly don't know what the nearest town is called. We have it all to ourselves for the next week."

"Nice." she smiled, thinking of the possibilities and opportunities being completely isolated gave them.

He recognized the look in her eyes and smirked. "Already in the gutter, so early in the morning, LTJG?" he asked, mock-disapprovingly.

"Yup, right there with you." she replied, grinning.

They stayed in each other's arms until Harm could ignore his bladder no more.

"Go back to sleep, honey, you probably need more rest, cause I know these past few weeks must've been stressful for you."

"You have no idea." she muttered and settled back down to sleep.

Harm just watched her for a few minutes, his eyes had been so hungry for the sight of her for the last 6 months that he had to take a big enough fill to last him until she woke up again.

After a while he made a decision and got up, leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------

The second time Diane woke up was 3 hours later, when the sun was shining brightly.

She took her time getting up and conducting all bathroom procedures.

After it was done she stepped into the living room calling out Harm's name, not receiving a response.

As she looked for him she quickly took an impression of the cabin.

It was obviously Frank's cabin, no extremely masculine tones, milder, but with a subtle strength and energy, just like the man, quiet, but strong. It also had many feminine touches, telling the story of how Trish had helped decorate.

Not finding him anywhere in the cabin Diane decided to look for him outside.

She turned the knob, took a step and inhaled sharply.

Before her lay a beautiful lake, not big, but not a pond either, just the right size.

Harm was sitting in a folding chair, reading a book and turned as he heard her come out.

He got up and came to her to give her another good morning kiss, which she readily accepted.

"It's beautiful here." she whispered when her lips were free again and she could once again think.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Come on, I prepared a lounger for you." he drew her over to the lounger, which was radiating the fact that it had to be damn comfortable.

She followed his instructions willingly, sinking down on it, but then tugged on his hand, until he settled down next to her.

When she had him where she'd wanted him, she settled contently into his side, with one long, slim leg over his, one arm around his waist and with her head on his chest, listening to his heart. She sighed happily and snuggled as close as possible.

----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

only epilogue left after this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stayed like that until her stomach rumbled, causing Harm to laugh softly and her hiding her blush in his chest.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint." he chuckled as he got off the lounger and went inside to prepare something to eat.

While he cooked she just laid back, enjoyed the late Spring sun and the peace of the surroundings.

This little cabin was like a paradise on Earth for her, after having to suffer through 6 months of living in small, tiny, cramped quarters that she had to even share with another female officer, with the constant sound of the catapult, of planes launching and landing, the shudder that goes through the superstructure every time a plane catches a wire, the sound of the people in quarters next to hers so clear through the thin bulkhead, the sound of the nuclear powerplant of the ship,...

Here... here was nothing. Just a light wind through the tall trees, birds singing and the sounds Harm made as he prepared food for them.

It was paradise and it showed to her what she would have if everything went as she wanted it.

Well, at least she wanted it like this for now. In a few more years she wanted more, she wanted to hear the sound of their children laughing as they play around the cabin, the sound of a newborn's cry alerting it's mother that it's ready for it's meal, which would be completely unneeded since her swelled, aching breasts would tell Diane that it was time to feed her little one; the sound of a happy family in these beautiful surroundings.

As he prepared food Harm looked outside and smiled in happiness at seeing Diane enjoying herself and he woved to make sure she'd enjoy the rest of her life, if he'd have the chance to make it happen.

He surprised her pleasantly when he brought their food outside, to eat in the nature, with the amazing view of the lake and of the hills in the background

Once they'd eaten and cleared up, they went back outside and settled in the chairs by the garden table on the porch.

Having waited long enough Harm knew that they shouldn't wait any longer and he carefully broached the topic.

"So... have you talked to your CO about a transfer?" he asked anxiously, knowing that if they were to start their future together now it all depended on what her CO had said.

Diane nodded solemnly, making Harm's stomach drop into his shoes. Seeing his face pale and get a slightly green tinge she went on "I'm to report to Admiral Jumper for duty on Monday the week after this coming week. So, about nine days."

Harm's eyes widened and his face was encompassed by an impossibly huge grin. He leapt at her, pulle her out of her chair and grabbed her in a tight hug. "That's fantastic! I'm so glad. I know you've been wanting this for a while, it's a great career move." Then he moved back slightly to look her mischeviously in the eyes. "And we finally, after almost 14 years, have a real chance."

With tears starting to well in her eyes she nodded. "Yes, we do, finally. Almost 14 years. We deserve this. Sometimes I feared our chance would never come. But, that's not all." she stopped him.

"It's not?"

"I'm also to finally get my promotion to full Lieutenant."

Again he hugged her tightly, then quickly pulled back enough to press a passionate kiss to her lips. Normal congratulatory kisses for promotions are given on the cheek, but special circumstances allowed for this breach of protocol. Besides, there was no-one here to reprimand them for it.

When they ran out of air they broke apart, breathing heavily. Their foreheads touched and they just kept their arms around each other for a while.

Then Harm remembered something and he pecked her lips again, let go and quickly disappeared into the house.

----------------------------------------------------

His abrupt exit off the stage had her staring after him flumoxed. He was soon back, however, holding something in his clenched fist, a very determined look on his face.

When he got to her he kneeled before her and opened his fist, revealing a small, black velvet box. Diane's breath hitched as he shifted and moved so he was kneeling on just one knee, then opened the box. Inside it laid a stunning antique ring. She was unable to say anything, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. Tears were starting to fall un-noticed down her olive cheeks in hot streams.

"I've had this for a while now. It's my family's ring, passed down from generation to generation. Mom gave it to me to give it to the woman I'd marry when I left for the Academy. Somehow, in my gut, I had the feeling it would be you I'd eventually give it too. After I had my ramp strike and you were there through all of it with me and then even reserved your commission, which is the cause why it took so long for you to get promoted to full LT for which I feel guilty to no end, to stay with me to help me while I was at my grandmother's; it was then that I finally acknowledged to myself that I was keeping it to give it to you and that I hoped to have it all just with you. It was also the first time I told anyone who I'd give it to when Grandma asked me if you were 'the one'. When we finally became one that memorable night I knew it was just a matter of time. I took it with me on this trip and was intending to ask the question whether or not you managed to get the transfer. You see, I can't go on like this anymore, drifting in some status quo, not going back, but also not going forward. We've been waiting for a long time to get the chance to be together, but we're also not getting any younger. I love you, you've known that for years, as I've known that you love me, and I want to marry you, spend the rest of my life with you, raise kids and grow old with you. And we'll make this work even if I have to resign from the Navy and take that job Frank's been offering me for a while now, I'm not going to let the Navy stop us from being together ever again. They're not worth it and they don't deserve such a sacrifice."

Tears were falling down Diane's lovely face as she was looking at the man kneeling before her, holding the open ring box.

"So, without a further ado... Diane Schonke, will you make me the happiest man in the whole damn universe and agree to be my wife and the mother of any children I have?"

Diane wanted to answer, but her throat was clogged from overwhelming emotions, so she just nodded vigorously. She wiped her tears away impatiently and managed a small. "Yes."

Her teary smile widened into a blinding one as Harm slowly pushed the ring up her finger and then bowed his head, kissing her left hand.

Then he rose and she caught him behind his neck and pulled his face down to her own, kissing him passionately.

When they came up for air, there was only one thing left to say.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he returned.

"Forever." it was a statement, not a question.

"Forever." he agreed.

----------------------------------------------------

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope I managed to explain Diane's very low rank for her age and qualifications somewhat convincingly in the last chappy, because from all those small hints on the show I got the impression that Harm and Diane were very close, not just lovers, but also loved each other deeply. From that I think she would've done something like to help Harm throught that dark period of his life and help him recuperate; besides it would explain her low rank.

So, we're here, the last part of the fic. Thanks for sticking with it and thanks for the reviews.

Believe it or not, but I've had this scene in mind for a LOOOONG time and only now wrote it.

If anyone's interested, I'm working on a spicier version of Unexpected Bedfellows, in which both Harm and Jen went to bed nakey... It'll be OOC, but then again every single fic out there, even H&M fics, are OOC and not in canon, cause none of it happened on the show...

So, here's Mac finally, and YES, she IS a nice person and not a monster in this fic...

I hope this epilogue doesn't disappoints and I hope you stay tuned when I post my next fic... whenever that is.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EPILOGUE

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

WHITE HOUSE ROSE GARDEN

Major Sarah MacKenzie was staring at the man before her, slowly starting to get worried at his expression.

Were they now letting mentally-ill people be lawyers and celebrated pilots, giving them medals?

The smaller, heavier man was looking similarly flabbergasted and she was slowly starting to wonder whether the whole HQ staff was off their rockers, including the JAG himself. Or did she have something on her face or between her teeth? She quickly ran her tongue over her teeth just to make sure.

Nothing.

So, they obviously WERE crazy...

Time was started agan with the sound of a woman's voice, who was rapidly approaching the group from behind the LCDR's back.

"Harm, I'm sorry, honey, but I was held up by Admiral Jumper about something at work." there was a silence for a second before the curious, and slowly getting upset, voice sounded again. "Harm? Admiral? Bud?"

Before anyone could answer her, the other woman stepped around Harm and froze in her tracks. "Uh..."

Now the gift of speech left Mac too. Before her stood a woman who looked exactly like her, just with a different voice, lighter hair and fuller mouth that never seemed to stop smiling, contrary to Mac's lips that rarely smiled. She just wasn't a fun, nor open person.

The change in the situation broke the men out of their paralysis, with Harm recovering first.

"Diane, this is Major Sarah MacKenzie, my partner for a new case. Major, this is LT Diane Rabb, my wife."

A soft snort was heard from behind him and Harm could've sworn that the Admiral had just stopped himself from bursting into laughter.

That managed to snap them out of their haze. Hesitantly they greeted each other. Too stunned to even consider saluting, they just looked at each other and said the words. "Hi."

"Hello."

Harm felt his grin growing when he noticed that they refused to shake hands as if contact would somehow disrupt the universe and thus end all life in it. As if they were matter and anti-matter that explode violently when coming into contact.

"Would you excuse us, Major, I just have to talk about something with my wife." finally said Harm, breaking the moment as he steered a shell-shocked Diane away, with a big smile on his face. Referring to her as his wife still sent a thrill through him that he doubted would disappear any time soon. At least not for a couple of years.

While the married couple was talking about something seemingly very intently Mac took a step towards the Admiral.

"Sir, do I need glasses or do LT Rabb and I really look that identical?"

"You aren't mistaken, Major. While the Rabbs have been married for only a few months, from what I could gather, they went to the Academy together and have been in a committed relationship for many years. They've been together for more than a decade, for 14 years, longer than 50 percent of marriages in this country."

Mac just nodded faintly, wondering whether she had fallen into an alternate universe, just as the couple finished their talk and headed back towards them.

Diane sent Mac a look that clearly said 'He is mine, keep your distance'. Mac nodded, readily agreeing to the other woman's warning. Why would she even want a man that, in her opinion upon first impression, was the epitome of a flyboy with an over-sized ego, a smile that had female knees weakening and who was used to getting everything he wanted?

However, this was a pretty uncomfortable situation she would be getting into by being posted to HQ. She guessed that RADM Chegwidden had already decided not to make her and Harm regular partners as it would just make things uncomfortable at work and she was slowly wondering if it wouldn't be better to request being sent back to her old post after this case was finished? Besides, she knew everyone there, they respected her and she wouldn't have to start all over again. Working daily with a man to who's wife she was physically identical? Sooo not a good prospect.

Diane didn't feel threatened, she knew Harm, more than that she trusted him and knew her place in his life and heart was safe and would never change. But she could also imagine just how this must've been freaking him out and didn't envy him in the least. She loved her husband and cared about his mental health, which was why she'd sent the warning over to the Major to warn her off from trying anything with Harm, to spare him the freaky situation he'd be thrust into if a woman who looked so similar to his wife, but was not his wife, would be hitting on him.

Harm didn't know what to think, but knew that the situation at work he was now in was not so favorable. He was going to have to daily see the woman that looked exactly like his wife, the woman he loved, but wasn't.

He was sure gonna have a hard time getting used to not automatically show affection to the face he'd recognize even after thousands of years apart and will definitely have to develop some pretty strong emotional controls. And then go home to the woman he loved, but who looked so similar to the woman he didn't love...

Oh boy, life was sure about to get interesting...

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
